The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ornithogalum plant botanically known as Ornithogalum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Namib Gold’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Elsenburg, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop Ornithogalum cultivars that are tall with yellow flowers and that are vigorous.
‘Namib Gold’ is a hybrid that originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent an unnamed Ornithogalum conicum (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed Ornithogalum dubium (not patented). The cultivar ‘Namib Gold’ was selected by the inventor in 1999 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Elsenburg, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture micropropagation of the new cultivar ‘Namib Gold’ was first taken in 2000 in Groot Drakenstein, South Africa. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.